Alar
Symbol: '''A gavel and mallet crossed at the handles. '''Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Knowledge History: Alar was created when the deity Verexalar could not reconcile its desire to inflict order on the Anorans with its desire to see them learn to self-govern. As a result of this dischord, Verexalar decided to follow logic to its full extent and see which desire would have the best result if put into practice. Verexalar achieved this by destroying itself and created the God of Justice, Alar, and the God of Tyranny, Verex. Relationships: Alar tolerates his brother Verex though their followers often clash despite similar beliefs. He is most close to Lyasel and has a healthy respect for The Silent Sister, though he makes no attempt to contact the Goddess of Death. He sees Morud as the greatest threat to the world and has encouraged his followers to stamp out Morud's followers to the fullest extent that the law allows. He and Donua have nearly constant disagreements as he sees her unreasonable desire for beauty and absolute freedom as the result of pure naivete. He respects Shalahu's power and predictability, though often gets frustrated when the natural cycles veer from their expected course. Appearance: Alar appears like a completely average member of whatever race is viewing him at the time. He has a serious, somber expression and his youthful face seems prematurely lined with worry. Those that have encountered him in peace speak of him as a young father and children often flock to him. Those that encounter him in times of war, however, describe a man who wields a two-handed stone mattock with unmatched calculated ferocity. Servants: :: Maelsabet: Maelsabet is an angel who acts as Alar's primary herald, interceding in worldly matters that are important enough to warrant Alar's attention but not his presence. Maelsabet is described as a white-hot winged sword that speaks directly to the minds of those it wishes to contact. :: Torun the Bridgebuilder: Torun was a village elder who sacrificed himself to fix a bridge so that his people could escape a flood. Alar raised him from the dead and blessed him with divine power to help those in need. :: Stass'ix: Stass'ix is a giant Couatl who has dedicated her life to fighting those that would weild power to hurt others. Unlike most Coatl, Stass'ix has arms as well as wings. 'Church' Alar is worshipped by a number of clerics and paladins who seek to bring order to the world by fostering cooperation among its people and by destroying the agents of chaos. Worshippers & Clergy: Alarans believe that every creature in the world has their proper place and that, though some of these places might seem more desireable than others, there is honor in succeeding in one's given role regardless of how lowly or seemingly unimportant. Cleanliness, dedication to one's community, and absolute honesty are expected of Alar's worshippers, and those that abuse rank or power are quickly made an example of. Ideally, if everyone does what is expected of them, civilization will thrive and chaos will be obliterated. Notable Temples & Shrines: Alaran temples and shrines are common in every major city on Sonver (aside from dragonborn settlements). :::The Court of Perfect Judgement: The Court of Perfect Judgement is located on an island off the northwest coast of Thalia. Pilgrims who travel there, perform the sacred rites, and are found worthy are visited by Maelsabet who will adjudicate their greivances. Once a judgement has been levied, the parties are expected to carry out the terms lest they find themselves on the wrong side of a living, vengeful sword. :::House of Order: Located in the southern stretches of the Zhouven Confederacy, the House of Order is the training ground for Alar's most devout and fanatic paladins, the Order of the Oath. There are chapterhouses of the Order throughout the world but every member of the Order who takes up the oath and blade in Alar's name must first go through training at the House. 'Texts: ' ::Correct Living: Written by Torun the Bridgebuilder after his resurrection, this text gives simple, easy-to-grasp instructions on how to live correctly. From rules governing the dining etiquette of kings to the proper way to muck out a horse stall, Correct Living is a lengthy tome broken into three parts: Correct Living for Commoners, Correct Living for Merchants, and Correct Living for Aristocrats.